


Dragon rouge, dragon bleu

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragons, Fire Nation, Gen, One Shot, red oni blue oni, rule of symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un dragon rouge et un dragon bleu qui tournoient inlassablement dans les pensées de Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon rouge, dragon bleu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dragon rouge Dragon bleu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen/un pilipoil angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** en fait la traduction d’un one-shot que j’avais essayé d’écrire d’abord en anglais – avec des résultats sans doute mitigés ? (si jamais quelqu’un se sent une âme de beta-reader pour la version originale je peux envisager de la publier aussi…)
> 
> **Thème :** « le yin et le yang » pour  6variations  
>  **Continuité :** saison 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Dans l’attente du “jugement” des Vrais Maîtres du Feu et de leurs enseignements, Zuko s’imaginait bien de choses… mais pas ce qui est vraiment arrivé.

Deux dragons, rouge et bleu, dansent autour de lui de d’Aang. Vision fascinante en soi… et ce qu’il y voit lui-même ?

_Je les ai déjà vus avant. Je les connais déjà.  
Mais de quand, dans quelles circonstances…  
Je crois que je les ai vus en rêve.  
Dans des délires de fièvre. Il y a longtemps… À Ba Sing Se, à l’époque des grands troubles intérieurs, avant de choisir la vraie voie ?  
…comme disait mon oncle.  
Et maintenant je sais. J’en suis sûr._

Le dragon bleu lui rappelle… l’adversité : la couleur des Tribus de l’Eau, le froid, et aussi le feu et les éclairs d’Azula.  
Le dragon rouge a la couleur de sa nation : d’où il vient, la chaleur, le souvenir des robes de sa mère, son cher passé dont il est séparé.  
Vu ainsi, le bleu est la couleur de l’antagonisme et le rouge des forces positives. Pourtant, les deux ont leur importance. Il y a deux dragons, qui dansent _ensemble_ , identiques. Les choses ne sont pas si simples.  
Avec un nouveau regard il ne voit plus de l’opposition entre ces deux couleurs mais leur union. Ces dragons ne s’affrontent pas mais sont en harmonie. Ils célèbrent la beauté de la vie.

Vraiment, ou imagine-t-il des choses ? Peu importe, ici et maintenant. L’important c’est qu’il voit là le symbole qu’il a besoin de voir : le dualisme, le yin et le yang, les deux forces complémentaires. L’une ne vient pas sans l’autre.

Ça lui rappelle ce qu’il a appris des rouleaux dans les Catacombes du Dragon : sa propre dualité inhérente. Ses arrière-grands-pères… Et maintenant qu’il y pense, il y a déjà eu deux autres dragons qui lui tournoyaient autour : Fang le dragon domestique de l’Avatar Roku et la monture capturée par Sozin.

Alors qu’ils suivent cette danse, Zuko ne peut qu’espérer que son dragon partenaire est le rouge. Mais alors, cela fait du bleu celui d’Aang, de l’Avatar, et si l’on considère le bleu comme négatif… ça n’est pas ainsi que ça devrait se passer ! À moins que…

Le bleu est la couleur des éclairs que manient son père et sa sœur, et aussi son cher oncle Iroh, qui lui a enseigné la technique pour les rediriger qui lui a sauvé la vie. Et le rouge est la couleur du sang versé, et de la cicatrice qui marque son visage, la honte gravée dans sa chair. Il doit y avoir d’autres exemples encore mais aucun qui lui viennent à l’esprit dans l’immédiat. À ce moment, il n’y a que la danse du rouge et du bleu l’un avec l’autre.

S’il s’arrête quand même au bleu négatif et au rouge positif, à l’Avatar Roku bon et au Seigneur du Feu Sozin mauvais ? Non, ça ne marche pas ainsi. Il y a toujours au moins un peu de chaque en chacun. Les deux existent ensemble. Le tout est de trouver l’équilibre ; l’un ne peut jamais totalement éclipser l’autre. C’est bien cela ?

Ils tournoient ensemble, l’un autour de l’autre, comme sur le point toujours de se fondre l’un en l’autre et pourtant sans jamais vraiment se toucher.

Voilà sa vie représentée devant ses yeux : la lutte continuelle entre bien et mal. Son passé : les deux côtés de sa famille ; il ne doit pas tenir sa « bonté » nouvelle pour acquise mais se rappeler qu’il aura toujours à la conquérir, d’entre ses deux côtés. Il est à la fois le fils de sa mère et de son père.

Et il y a également son avenir : parce qu’il devrait en être de même pour sa sœur. Elle aussi est née d’Ursa et d’Ozai. Il doit y avoir du bon comme du mauvais en Azula, même si elle exprime principalement du mauvais.

S’il est un dragon rouge, elle un dragon bleu… Sont-ils condamnés à se mesurer l’un à l’autre sans que l’un prenne le dessus, leurs rôles définis, et n’y a-t-il pas d’espoir pour elle à moins qu’ils n’échangent de place ?

Non. 

Le rouge et le bleu vont ensemble et ne sont pas séparables. Il lui faudra pourtant vaincre Azula, mais quand il l’affrontera il devra faire en sorte de ne pas la tuer. Elle reste sa sœur. Et il ne veut pas non plus lui ressembler. Si elle est cruelle, il devra montrer de la compassion.

Il ne doit pas oublier et accepter qui il est. Bien sûr. Et ces dragons ici et maintenant le lui rappellent. Ils sont un symbole ; pas un présage, encore moins une ordonnance.  
Son destin, entre les deux chemins possibles, sera toujours de son propre choix.


End file.
